A whole different point of view
by Akira Kudo
Summary: So what would happen if Robin was actually a girl? She was fine with acting like a guy and fighting crime, that is until she met him. So she accidentally meets Wally outside of her mask and so begins the drama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own young justice, peace out.

Richel pronounced REE-chel kind of like Michelle

"Guess who I asked to join us today~" Eva sang.

"Hmm, who?" Richel said uninterested.

"Well, guess!" She exclaimed.

Richel continued to read her book and sip her smoothy.

"Teddy?" She guessed

"Nope"

"Emma?"

"Nope."

"I give up," Richel said in monotone.

"Wally West and two transfer students!" Eva screamed.

"WHAT?!" Richel screamed. Oh no this was bad, what if he recognizes me? Nah, that would never happen. Afterall he might've been the fastest runner on the team but he was so dense. And he hadn't noticed that his "beloved" Robin was going to the same school as him. Well, it was partially because she had been avoiding him at all costs, and the classes were divided by gender, so boys and girls never really interacted much in school.. That and the fact that the robin he knew was a guy.

"So come on Richel let's go." Eva insisted.

"Um no I'll pass." Richel said. She didn't want to take any chances.

"Then you won't mind if I told everyone that your Mr. Wayne's adopted child?" Eva threatened.

"That's so low!" Richel yelled at Eva. In her last school in Gotham when the students found out she was Bruce Wayne's adopted kid they treated her with fake kindness and tried their best to suck up to the "rich snob". Richel shook her head, she really shouldn't have told Eva. But she really was bad at lying and Eva had promised not to blurt but...

"Please~" Eva begged. Oh no, she was using the puppy eyes.

"Fine," Richel sighed giving in. Oh well Wally hadn't noticed all year. He probably wouldn't notice now.

"Hey Eva, thanks for inviting us." Wally said taking a seat across from a girl whose face was deeply buried in a book.

"Your welcome," Eva cheerfully chirped. "And whose...?" Shoot, he had forgotten about Conner and kaldur.

"Um well these are my friends Connor and Kaldur." Wally introduced. The girl reading the book choked on the smoothy she was sipping, (strawberry, robin's favorite) and quickly looked up.

"Great, nice to meet you." Eva greeted ignoring her friend. "I hear your transferring to our school." Connor awkwardly nodded.

"Yes, we hope to have a great learning experience." Kaldur said way too formally as usual. The girl once again choked.

"Hey you okay? Might want to take that smoothy a little slowly."

"I'm fine." The girl snapped, shooting him an annoyed glare. What was her problem? He was just trying to help. But that glare, it was eerily familiar. But as soon as he watched his friends making a fool themselves he totally forgot.

"Guys, relax." He hissed. The girl with the book smiled for a second but then it quickly disappeared into a stoic face.

"Oh yeah, one more girl's joining us and then we'll be picking our partners for today's date." Eva informed. Her friend looked like she had swallowed a lemon.

"Hey, you didn't tell me we were going on a group date!" The girl exclaimed.

"Haha, what are you talking about Richel of course I told you." Eva said smiling a fake smile. So her name was Richel. Wally thought. Well that was an unusual name, but so was Wallace. Outraged Richel got up to leave. She tried to show no emotion on her face but from years of studying Robin he could see she was angry. "Wait!" Eva shouted. Then she pulled Richel aside and whispered something in her ear. Richel glared at her but sat back down on her seat. It reminded Wally of the time he had forced Robin to watch a horror film, in the end Wally had been totally freaked out and robin, well, he was pretty freaked out too but he was much better at hiding his emotions. Richel sat but there was determination in her eyes. Wally laughed, what an interesting girl. Richel glared at him. The glare sent shivers down his spine. "Something funny?" She asked her voice cold. Oh boy, she was mad. But her glare, it felt a lot like robin's low level bat glare. The kind of glare that he used when Wally would cheat in a game and win. Oh, no he was thinking about Robin twenty four/ seven. "Nothing, just you don't seem too pleased." Wally replied. "So how did you guys meet?" Eva said interrupting Richel's conversation. "Uh, um," Wally fumbled for a reply. Afterall he really couldn't say, "we're super heroes who save the planet everyday and we met in a base on a huge mountain called mt. Justice. " nope they would think he was crazy. "Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Just in the nick of time, he was saved. "Hey guys meet my friend Artemis," Eva introduced.

Yeah I'll post more if you like it so far... If not :) ill post anyways, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own young jjustice

sorry for not updating I've been trying juggle this together with my other stories! Please review! :)

Chapter 2

Richel couldn't believe the mess she was in. Sure kid idiot she could handle but Supes and Kaldur? Kaldur was pretty sharp, (at least Miss M wasn't here). AND they were moving to her school. Great, just great. As Wally fumbled for a way to explain how they met, another problem walked into the cafe. My eyes widened in shock. "Hey guys meet my friend Artemis." Eva introduced. Wait how in the world did she know Artemis? "Me and Artemis go way back, but then she moved and our connection was broken but now she's moving back, she'll probably start school with you guys. Artemis this is Richel, Wally, Kaldur and Connor." Richel could hide her emotions really well, (thanks a lot bats) but the other members of her team, well... "Artemis? What are you doing here?" Supes asked. Thanks a lot Connor, cover is officially blown. Artemis also seemed surprised. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked confused. "Oh you guys know each other?" Eva asked amused.

"We met in the library." Wally blurt.

"We met in school." Artemis said at the same time.

"We met in school."

"We met in the library." They tried again.

Richel decided to help them out. "What they probably mean is they first met in the library but later met in the principal's office in school when they came to enroll, and the principal told Wally to show the new kids around, right?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah! That's it!" Wally stated.

"Oh, so that's how you met, should we start to pick partners?" Eva suggested. "How?" Artemis asked.

"With this of course." Eva stated taking out Popsicle sticks "so the green one is for Kaldur, the blue one is for Connor and the red one is for Wally. Hold out your hands." The girls did.

"Pick a stick." Eva announced with flourish. Richel uncertainly grabbed one, so did Eva and Artemis. "Ok three, two, one, PULL!" She yelled.

"I got green," Eva mumbled dejected, she looked longingly at Wally.

"I got blue ," Artemis sighed. Well that was interesting, Artemis and Connor.

"I got red." Richel groaned annoyed. "Hey uh, Artemis wanna trade?" She asked hopefully. Artemis brightened up. "Hey! I want Wallly!" Eva interjected. "But Richel said she'll give it to me." Artemis fought back. The boys just stared dumbfounded. "Ladies, ladies no need fight over me." Wally said smugly. "You shut up!" They both shouted. Well that leveled his confidence by a lot. "I only want to go with Wally because I know him best." Eva argued. "I want to go with him because Richel suggested it." Artemis replied. Richel could feel a full on cat fight starting to happen. "Uh, guys I actually think i'll stick with Wally." Richel stated. Wally, Connor and Kaldur sighed in relief. "Fine!" Eva and Artemis shouted at the same time. In a huff they grabbed their partners and left in opposite directions. "Poor Supes and Kaldur." Richel murmured out loud. "What was that?" Wally asked. "Nothing, nothing at all." Richel replied.

Artemis and Eva were in a complete cat fight. "Uh, guys I actually think i'll stick with Wally." Richel stated. Wally sighed in relief. "Fine!" The girls shouted at the same time. In a huff they grabbed their partners and left in the opposite directions. Richel murmured something Wally couldn't really make out. Something about soup and kabobs? Was she hungry? "What was that?" Wally asked. "Nothing, nothing at all." Richel replied. "Um, so, where do you wanna go?" He asked. She shrugged. "How about the pet shop?" He suggested. It was right across from the cafe. "Ok." As they walked, Wally took some time to study Richel. He hadn't gotten a good look at her with all the chaos, and the book that had covered her face half the time. She had shoulder length black hair, and a pretty petit frame. Her skin was porcelain and flawless. She had the acrobatic legs like robin. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. They were brown and plain. For some strange reason Wally thought it was blue for a second. She really reminded him of someone. "We're here." Richel said holding open the door. Wally snapped out of his thoughts and smoothly took the door from Richel. "Ladies first." He mocked bowed. She shrugged nonchalantly, unimpressed. The pet shop was more like a pet cafe. "Welcome to Cafe Black Cat." A man dressed like a butler and wearing cat ears welcomed. Richel seemed a bit taken aback. "Uh, sorry, we thought this was a pet store." She said. "We'll be leaving, lets go K-Wally." She hurriedly fixed. K? Whose k? Richel grabbed wally's arm and headed for the exit when the man brought out an adorable kitten. "You sure you want to leave?" He purred. "Ah~ she's adorable!" She exclaimed. Then she quickly composed herself and blushed "I'll let you pet her" the man tempted. Wally could see the longing in her eyes but he could tell she was about to say no. "Yeah come on Richel a little pet won't hurt," Wally urged.

Her face brightened then clearing her throat she returned backed to a neutral tone. Wally tried not to laugh at how hard she was trying to hide her pleasure.

"I guess it's ok to stay a bit longer." She mumbled, blushing. Then with expertise she scooped the cat out of the man's hand and started to rub behind the cat's ears. "Ah, does that feel good? Too bad old Brucey won't let me keep you, no cat's in the house he says." Richel cooed. The cat purred with pleasure and Wally could see it wasn't her first or second time dealing with them. He felt a bit jealous that his date-partner was paying more attention to the cat then him. "Can I pet him too?" He asked. She smiled and nodded completely forgetting to remain stoic. Bam! One wall down, god knows how many more to go. Wally reached to pet the cat but the cat hissed, and swiped his hand with its claws."Youch!" He yelled. His hand throbbed with pain. "Are you ok?!" Richel asked, concern in her voice. "Yeah I'm fine, I guess it doesn't like me." He replied. The cat gave him a smug looked that kind of annoyed him. "Yeah, cats are very possessive and also you'll scare them if you approach from above." Richel explained stroking the cat. "Oh you seem to know a lot about cats, miss." The man with the cat ears commented. "Yeah I have a habit of finding stray animals wherever I go, but ba-my dad doesn't let me keep them but a friend of mine takes them to a shelter." She said sadly. That hit wally with a major flashback.

One day while patrolling the city he found robin kneeling over an old box and laughing like he had never heard him laugh before. "Hey you! Stop it! It tickles." He yelped. He saw the robin was cradling a little white kitten with orange spots. The cat was affectionately licking robin's neck and ear. Then he had accidentally stepped on a piece of glass and disturbed the peace. "Whose there?" Robin asked. Instantly in battle form with his staff in hand. But it looked kind of ridiculous with a cat in the other. "Just me Rob." Wally said his hand up in a 'I surrender' gesture. Robin relaxed and said. "It's not good to spy on people KF." Yeah right, like he was one to talk. Robin frowned slightly but it looked sad. "Hey what's wrong?" Wally had asked gently. Robin sighed. "Well Wally," whoa he never called him Wally unless it was something serious. "You see I find a lot of abandon cats, but I can't keep them because bats has this strict no pet policy. I always take them to the shelter but Gotham doesn't have a no kill shelter so eventually..." Robin didn't have to finish. "Uh hey there are no kill shelters in star city, if you want me to I can take the little guy there." Wally suggested. "Really?" Robin said his face beaming. "Thanks so much, KF! I owe you one!" And so that's how the fastest boy alive found himself a cat delivery guy for his best friend.

A friend of her's takes them to a shelter. Her love of cats. The blunder with the "K" as in KF and the "Ba" just now was undoubtedly bats. Her black hair, acrobatic legs. Her frame was similar to robin's. soup and kabobs, Supes and Kaldur. It all added up, could Richel be robin? But one major factor was, Richel was a girl. And robin was a guy! Could robin have a secret cross dressing obsession? Wally shuddered at the thought. Of course not, even though he would look great in red strapless, what was he saying? Brain explosion. Robin is not Richel. It was just all a coincidence, maybe she had a dad names Bob or a friend name Kyle. Anyway, wally needed more evidence.


End file.
